Big City Engine
|last_appearance=Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s)= Rev. W. Awdry |name= * The Foreign Engine * Big City Engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |affiliation= * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * British Railways |basis=LMS Patriot Class |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |designer(s)=Sir Henry Fowler |builder(s)=Crewe Works or Derby Works |year_built=May 1934 |year_rebuilt= |visited_sodor=1956 |year_scrapped= |railway= * London, Midland and Scottish Railway * British Railways}} The Foreign Engine, also known as Big City Engine, is an express tender engine from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The Foreign Engine once stayed the night at Vicarstown with Gordon and Duck. The three engines were involved in an argument about the confusion between the mainline stations in London. Gordon remembered a trip to King's Cross in his youth, and believed that London was restricted to Kings Cross (LNER). Duck thought that London was Paddington (GWR), as he had once worked there. The Foreign Engine thought that London was Euston (LMS). Unbeknownst to them, they were all correct, as there were a number of stations in London for different railway companies. Even so, Gordon and Duck still continued the argument when the engine went away. Because of this, Gordon was eager to find out, but he was most disappointed to discover when he visited London that the station he visited was St. Pancras. But Gordon did not realise that there is more than one station in London. Personality The Foreign Engine was rather pompous, conceited, and single minded. According to his Wooden Railway description, the Foreign Engine is a quarrelsome engine from London, he travels from time to time for an overnight stay at the Big Station. According to his Take-n-Play description, the Foreign Engine is a pompous character that thinks London trains are the best. During his visits to Sodor, the other engines always get upset with him. Technical Details Real-life History The Foreign Engine is based on an original build LMS "Patriot" Class 4-6-0. All of the real life "Patriot" engines were scrapped. However, there is a project to build a new LMS Patriot, named "The Unknown Warrior". Another basis for this engine is the LMS parallel boilered Royal Scot Class 4-6-0 first built in 1927 and rebuilt in 1943; two locomotives, 6100 Royal Scot and 6115 Scots Guardsman ''survive in preservation. File:TheForeignEngine'sbasis.jpg Livery The Foreign Engine is painted BR brunswick green with red lining and grey wheels and cylinders. He presumably has a British Railways' crest on his tender. The Wooden Railway and Take-n-Play toys have green wheels and an emblem on his tender with the letters BCE in red. Background Information ''Thomas & Friends The story Gordon Goes Foreign from The Eight Famous Engines was originally going to be adapted for the third season of television series. To save money, the production crew were going to modify Henry's Gauge 1 model with a new face and smoke deflectors to represent the foreign engine. However, the episode was cancelled, and thus the engine never materialized. File:GordonGoesForeign1.png|Episode planning by David Mitton File:MainHenryModel3.png|Henry was originally to be modified into the Foreign Engine Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series *'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign Companion volumes *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *'Season 3' - Gordon Goes Foreign (dropped; episode cancelled) Videos *'Mr. Perkins Storytime' - Gordon Goes Foreign Merchandise All of the merchandise is under the name "Big City Engine". *Wooden Railway (discontinued) *Take-n-Play (discontinued) Trivia * These engines were given the nickname "Baby Scots" because the design was based on the Royal Scot Class. Gallery File:GordonGoesForeignRS1.png File:GordonGoesForeignLMillustration1.png|The Foreign Engine as drawn by Loraine Marshall File:GordonGoesForeign1.png|Episode planning by David Mitton File:BigCityEnginePromo.gif|The Foreign Engine's Take-N-Play promo File:TheForeignEngine'sbasis.jpg|The Foreign Engine's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayBigCityEngine.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayBigCityEngine.PNG|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayBigCityEnginePrototype.JPG|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayBigCityEngine.jpg|Take-n-Play References de:Big City Engine es:La Locomotora de la Gran Ciudad he:הקטר הזר pl:Lokomotywa z Zagranicy Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge